


Vulnerability Disallowed

by Gorned



Category: Fayren, Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/M, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Robots and lace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: Playing in the universe of @Fayren.Criticality would like to be topped without being topped. He turns to Ratio.
Relationships: Criticality/ratio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Vulnerability Disallowed

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a curiouscat ask and it got wildly out of hand. It is purposely vague in spots because it was more about exploring Criticality as a character and how such a stubborn and toppy robot could ever take it up his afthole.

Plot twist: Ratio tops Criticality. He allows her to mend things that are broken (aside from his helmet) with his body, allows her to touch freely. He doesn't allow just anybody with anything but she's mouthy and smart. Unassuming. She understands and doesn't push. He hates being pushed. It makes him push back. 

It's private and quiet and out of a frustrating need to get it out of his system. He usually takes pleasure when it suits him, but he's never been gifted it. He wants the gift. Wants it to be given. He's a child who wants and wants and wants. Spoiled beyond belief because whatever he wants, he gets. Purely because he is fascinated and needs to be sated in this way.

He goes to Ratio because he knows her, because while he doesn't exactly trust, he accepts. He accepts that she has experience with what he wants to be given, he accepts that she knows discretion. Ratio will tease and Ratio will sass, but Ratio would not belong to the Syndicate if she did not know how to keep a secret. Criticality is not ashamed. It isn't written in his programming to know a negative emotion like that, an emotion that would make him weak. But he knows that if there is something to be exploited about him, it makes him lesser. It takes away the shroud of mystery and anger he keeps around himself to intimidate and strike fear. He will not allow himself to be lesser in the eyes of anyone. Not Valence, not Cheats. Not himself.

When he allows Ratio to breach him, he is still the one in control. She is laid out underneath him, eyes hazy under thick lashes. Her hair pools around her head like white-blonde blood as she looks up at him, letting his wires curl around a delicate neck like a noose. Criticality likes the comparison and files it away later for further examination.

She moves her hips and it causes a stream of garbled static to escape him. A warning growl for toeing the line that's only met with a quiet grin.

"Won't come if you just sit on it," she says, exhaling a little sigh. Is she pleasured? She reaches up to twist little fingers in some of his cabling. He meets her, stroking at her surprisingly calloused digits with the strands. Tightening his grip on her because he always wants control, pinning her wrist down. 

"I know that," he hisses back, a big hand braced on the floor above her head. He leans in, his broken screen inches from her nose. Cabling curls out of the crack in the tempered glass to trail along her flushed cheek.

Criticality rides her fake cock at his leisure. He uses her to explore previously unknown sensation, letting it sing through his coding to mimic pleasure in his cortex. Faster, slower. He tries what he fancies. Valence likes slow and deep, so he tries it. Cheats will not shut up unless he is pounded fast and hard. Criticality experiments with that. 

Ratio moans. She arches her back, grabs at the lapels of his suit with her free hand. She writhes underneath him to match his pace, dance his dance even when he changes the steps. She angles her hips for him and Criticality lets out another burst of jumbled static, a low growl of glitch.

He spills hard over her flat belly, streaking white fluid between petite breasts.

Unlike when he is the one taking pleasure, he floats at the feel of this phenomenon. Criticality sits up straight and tips his broken face towards the ceiling, gasping for air that he doesn't need to breathe. He clutches hard at Ratio, pretty Ratio, who watches him peak with satisfaction. She rocks into him to draw it out and Criticality allows it until the sensation rubbing against his nodes blurs the pleasure into pain.

He likes it too much.

Criticality pulls off of Ratio and collapses onto his back, long limbs sprawled out. He lays there, mind blissfully empty. If he had eyes he would close them.

He grumbles as Ratio climbs atop him some time later, knocking her little knuckles against his chassis as she straddles his hips with a grin that flashes teeth. 

"My turn."


End file.
